It's Never Too Late
by didi1234
Summary: It's true that when Erica realizes her feelings towards Geoff it was too late, but it's never too late... Geoff/Erica one-shot.


**Hello, so this is my first fanfic that I'll post so I'm kinda nervous. English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.**

 **I love The Goldbergs and I love Geoff/Erica they're so adorable and they can make such a cute couple, too bad there's not even one fanfic about them, so I decided to write something. This is the first fanfic I'll post. I wrote something before (not from The Goldbergs) but never posted it.**

Erica saw him sitting on the sidewalk in the parking lot, alone and without the other JTP members. He looked kind of sad sitting there all by himself and staring into nothing.

Only lately she realized her feelings for him and she regrets it for not realizing it sooner. Now it was too late and he already moved on, she couldn't really blame him, she always rejected him and didn't even gave him a chance, she can see now how cute and sweet he was, yes sometimes he tries too hard but that because he loves her so much.

Erica's memories took her back to the Dirty Dancing Dance, that night was perfect. That memory brought a smile to her lips. She did had 'The Time Of Her Live.'

Than an idea come to her suddenly, she'll go to him, but first she has to do something. Erica went into the mini market and after 5 minutes she came out with two slushie in her hands. She started approaching him and it seems like he still didn't notice her presence.

Geoff's head jerked up in surprise when Erica sat down next to him "Erica hi... what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"It doesn't matter, I saw you here and I thought you might need this." Erica said and handed him the slushie.

Geoff thanked Erica and took the slushie. He brought the straw to his mouth and took a sip, the sweet taste already made him feel better. "So how are you, did you have a good summer?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was great." She lied, actually it wasn't that great, she tried to make the best of it and she tried to distract herself from thinking about him but with not much success. "How about you, did you have a great summer?"

Geoff sign and took another sip from the slushie. "Yeah, I guess."

"So... what's wrong?" Erica asked, she looked up at him and took a sip from her slushie, "maybe I can help."

Geoff looked down on the ground, holding the slushie in two hands, "Evelyn and I broke up." He sign.

"Ho! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Erica said as she started to stroke his arm.

Geoff raised his head and looked back at Erica. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just came here to be alone. I guess I'm a little sad but the breakup was mutual anyway, I guess Evelyn wasn't for me, I didn't really have feelings for her and She was really bossy and always told me what to do."

"I know! she is exactly like my mom, I'm telling you they're so similar it's scary."

Geoff chuckled and a little smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, I can see that too."

Erica smiled back and giggled, she moved her hand away from his arm and took the time to look at him, if he was cute befor, now he was even cuter. He has such a beautiful smile, he was kind and he always made her laugh. They locked eyes. Erica leaned forward till their faces was really, close she could feel his breath on her mouth.

Geoff looked confused at what was happening, "Erica I-" Erica cut him off by placing her lips on his. Geoff was too shocked to return the kiss all he thought about was that Erica was kissing him. He wondered if he was dreaming.

Soon the realization of what she was doing washed over her, she broke the kiss and averted her gaze, she blushed, placing her hand over her chest she could feel her heart pounding hard against her rib cage, she took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she actually did it, she turned her gaze back to see Geoff staring at her obviously still in shock of what just happened. Erica touched his arm to get his attention and he jerked up in surprise and alarm. "Geoff are you okay?" Erica whispered, she started to get worried, she knew she shouldn't kiss him, she just couldn't resist it.

"Y-you... you k-kissed me. W-why?" Gheoff stuttered, he still couldn't believe what happened if it was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it.

Taking a deep breath, Erica looked down, she decided to just said that and get it over with that, she cleared her throat "because I like you"

"Wait, you like me? I thought you said you would never like me that way, you called me 'Duckie' What changed?" Geoff asked, bemused at the situation. Confusion was written all over his face.

"I know what I said I was wrong, I do like you I always did, it took me too long to realize my feeling but they was always there. I actually came to tell you that at the last day of school but you were already with that girl and I kept thinking..." Erica trailed off.

"Thinking about what?" Geoff urged her to continue.

"About us and I think it can be really great... d-do you still have feelings for me?"

Placing his hand on her cheek, rubbing it gently "of course. I never stopped loving you."

Heart fluttering. Eyes watering. Wide smile spreading across her lips, she leaned into the touch. "Than kiss me already."

That's all it took for him to crush their lips together in a passionate kiss, her lips were soft and sweet and they tasted like strawberries. Geoff put the slushie down still not breaking the kiss he brought his other hand to the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. His hand was cold from the slushie and it sent chills down her spine. Lips were moving together in unison. Tongues dancing. The lack for oxygen was too great and they broke the kiss pressing their foreheads together.

A slow smile worked its way across her face and into her eyes, "wow, that was amazing." Erica said, breathlessly.

Geoff's smile broadened into a grin as he looked at her, she was so beautiful. "Yeah, it was."

 **The End.**


End file.
